Paanong pagalingin ang kulugo ni Naruto
by Sakata no Ginshiro
Summary: eto na ang Naruto story tungkol sa Kulugo ni Naruto. Ano ang remedy, Sino ang hahawain at ano ang curse na maidudulot kay Kisame


Babala: Hindi ako ang may-akda ng Naruto. Si Kishimoto Masashi ang may akda na ito.

Nagtataka ba kayo kung paanong maalis ang kulugo ni Naruto? Kung gay'on… just take it to the expert. Kelangan ba si Doctor kalaykayan o kay Doctor Below? Hehehehehehe… pakinggan mo ang payo ni Tenteng manghuhula para sa kanyang payo. At Figurative Language mismo ang ginamit ko para wacky ang kwento ko.

Uhurm… kung a bagay na in-edit ko ang istorya para magmukhang katawa-tawa at kenkoy na ginawa ko. (Pagpasensyahan na po, Poon. Pagpaumanhin po sa kabaliwan na ito.) Kaya… ibang istorya na ito.

Kung hindi mo ma-appreciate ang humor ko eh… sorry na lang dahil tao lang ang gumagawa nito.

**Update sa Wanted Mansion:**

Isang masamang balita tungkol kay Kishou dahil nang pumasok na iligal si Kisame sa Wanted Mansion at Sinamehada siya hangga't nagkakapiraso siya.

Itachi: napapaiyak na ako kay Kuya Kishou.

Naruto: sumalangit nawa ang anghel ng bahay na ito. Malay mo magiging Uriel na ito.

Tignan niyo ang mga housemates ni Kishou ay nagdala ng magagandang bulaklak para sa yumaong owner ng bahay na ito. Ilang saglit… sudden flash of Yellow Light came. Sino kaya iyon, Ang Paladin of Light, Humor, Violence and Hope, si _**Kouichirou Shintani**_, ang bagong owner ng Wanted Mansion! Pero… ano ba siya? Isa siyang Archangel Uriel, the Regent of the Sun na may malakas na Rasengan?

**Dedication:**

_Thank you sa mga nag-review ng Tinapay at sa Rameng Ichiraku dahil kayo ang mga inspirasyon sa akin. Also Thanks to my late alter ego, Kishou who wakes up my laughing heart na binibigyan siya ng magagandang ideas. We will never forget you. Sa mga S-writers na si Shizuku Seta, Soundsparrow at ni shajira, thank you sa mga review and ultraelectromagnetic humor na ito. Malay mo na magiging isa akong humorist balang araw na ito. And of course, God for giving the gift of humor. _

_May nakalimutan ako, Kishou died, Kouichirou Shintani came and thanked him for the punch of humor in this fan fiction in Naruto. _

Kouichirou: On with the story, guys!

Itachi and Naruto: aye aye, captain

**Paanong pagalingin ang kulugo ni Naruto**

Akda: Namikaze Minato-han

Kategorya: Humor

Rating: K+ (contagious humor)

Characters: Naruto, Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji, Itachi, Kakuzu, Deidara, Tobi at Kisame. (Special Participation si Jiraiya)

Isang araw nang si **Naruto**, isang Chuunin na ngayon after nang masterin niya ang training ni Sir **Kakashi** at **Yamato** ng bagong technique niya at sa Chuunin exams niya, pumunta siya sa banyo para maligo nang hindi niya alam na may kulugo siya sa mukha at sa likod niya. Nang tinignan niya ay biglang tumili siya na malakas.

"anak ka ng pating, may kulugo na ako! WAAAAAAAH!" tili ng malakas na ang kulugong Ninja na magiging isang Hokage. Pero nag-isip si Naruto dahil sa dami ng kulugo sa katawan niya ay biglang may nakaisip pa siya ng paraan.

_**Naruto's POV:**_

_Kay __**Tenteng**__ manghuhula dapat ang pupuntahin ko dahil alam niya kung paanong mawawala ang aking kulugo ko. After that, ililibre ko sila sa Ichiraku Ramen para maging mabait na ako sana. Kung sino kaya ang hahawain ko, mga Akatsuki? Hmm…Alam ko na! sa pating ng Akatsuki na lang yung hahawain ko ng kulugo na iyan!_

Nang hindi nila alam… Samantala, habang nagpapasyal si **Itachi** at si **Kisame**, nag-hatsing ang Akatsuki na mukhang pating na may Samehadang nangunguyakoy sa pagkabahing ng isang pating na parang aso. Aakmang lalayo si Itachi dahil baka lumipad ang kanyang talukbong at sombrero niya sa ilog.

"Oy Kisame, dahan-dahan sa pagkakahatsing mo at baka madala na ako na parang isang casualty ng Bagyong Milenyo!" aniya ni Itachi.

"sorry po, Itachi" nagpaumanhin pa si Kisame "hindi mo pa sinabi ng God Bless You."

"ba't ba nag-po-po naman eh mas matanda ka pa sa akin eh daig ka pa sa kalabang isda sa Atlantika!" bulyaw ni Itachi kay Kisame. "At kung God Bless you ang sinabi ko eh sasabihin ko na lang sa 'yo yung 'God Curse you' para may thrill."

"ano pake mo" sigaw ng isang pating "baka ibalita ko yung paanong pinatay ang angkan ng Uchiha dahil sa nakakahawang sore eyes mo!"

"ah gan'on, eh di PEEK-A-BOO!" minangekyou ni Itachi si Kisame hangga't nangisay pa yung partner niya.

Biglang tumili na parang may kinatay na baboy na may gaanong kabrutalan sa Kyusi si Kisame at lumayo si Itachi sa isang galit na pating.

"Bahala ka sa buhay mo. Malay mo magkaka-red tide ka sa ginagawa mo." Aniya ni Itachi sabay belat with an universal sign language na naiintindihan ng mga bata ngayon.

Samantala, nang nagpapasyal si Naruto sa buong Konohagakure no Sato, pinuntahan siya ni Tenteng Manghuhula para magbibigyan siya ng lunas para mawala ang kanyang kulugo niya sa balat. Nang maglaon ang mga pangyayari… dumating na ang Akatsuki na si Itachi lang ang naglakad sa estante.

"Teka… ba't si Itachi pala ang nakita ko? Hindi ba't kasama ang isang pating na partner niya?" nagtaka si Naruto. Hindi niya pinansin ni Naruto si Itachi dahil baka mahalintulad ang masaklap na tadhana ni **Gaara** ang pagtanggal ng **Ichibi no Shuukaku** niya sa kweba. Nang makita ni Naruto si Kisame na para siyang Sisang baliw na sumisigaw ng Crispin at Basilio sa Noli Me Tangere, bigla siyang nagwala't tumakbo na mabilis at nagkaroon ng riot na ito.

Nang tumakbo si Naruto, biglang may nakabunggo ang Jounin at Chuunin na si **Neji** at si **Rock Lee** at biglang nataranta si Naruto.

"Sanctuary, guys! May isang Akatsuki dumating para dumakip sa akin!" tili ni Naruto.

Habang na nasa loob ng kanilang 'sanctuary' nag-usap si Naruto si Neji at si Rock Lee nang dumating si Tenteng Manghuhula na akala mo si Mother Milky Way. Kinausap ni Naruto ang manghuhula na si Tenten. Nang makita ni Naruto ay nagtaka siya kay Tenten bilang Mother Milky Way.

"Eh si Tenten iyan eh!" aniya ni Naruto.

Pero hindi rumesponde si Neji at si Rock Lee. Nagsisipol si Neji at si Rock Lee na walang alam sa buhay nila.

"Mother Milky Way…" aniya ni Naruto with an angsty manner.

"What is it the problem, my friend… ah… Naruto, ikaw pala yan. Meron ka bang itatanong sa buhay na ito?" sabi ni Tenten.

"Paano kaya tatanggalin ko ang mga kulugo ko sa katawan ko?" tanong ni Naruto "Bigyan mo na ako ng tip."

"Ganito kasi, Naruto." Aniya ni Tenten "Pumunta ka sa mga Hot Springs sa Konohagakure at maglulublob ka sa mas mainit na tubig-bukal nang pitong beses. At pagkatapos… ipahid mo sa kaaway ng Konohagakure. Halimbawa sa Akatsuki, kay Kabuto o kay Orochimaru, pwede mong ipahid na pasadya o aksidente lamang. Iyan ang tip ko sa iyo. Pero… kung ang kulugo mo ay nasa kalaban mong Akatsuki… mapupunta sa kanya ang nakakarimarim na sumpa na ang kulugo mo ay habambuhay sa kalaban mo at hangga't kamatayan ay makakatakas sa isang sumpa na ito."

Habang nag-uusap si Naruto sa mga estudyante ni Sir **Gai**, dumating ang mga Akatsuki na si Kisame na parang siyang buwang na akalain mong may hawak ng Samehada na para si Nightmare ng Soul Calibur na may hawak ng nakakarimarim na Soul Edge. Nag-aarangkada si Neji at si Rock Lee para lumaban sa isang pating. Ipinatikim ni Neji at Rock Lee ang lupit ng Juuken at Drunken fist kay Kisame na parang walang kinabukasan nila. Habang si Tenten ay nambato ng explosive kunai sa isang pating na ito, biglang tumalsik sa ilog na kinatitirikan ng mga nag-iibigan doon. Nang makita ang mga magsing-irog sa mukha ni Kisame ay biglang tumakbo na may matinding gulat sa mukha nila.

"Takbo ka na sa Konoha Hot Springs Naruto or you will miss the most miraculous cure ever!" aniya ni Rock Lee na may ngiti sabay pa ng kislap ng ngipin niya.

"Takbo ka na Naruto. Run Naruto, RUN!" sabi ni Neji na akala niya kuhang-kuha sa linya ng Forrest Gump.

Nang tumakbo si Naruto papunta sa Hot Springs ng Konoha, sinadyang mag-dive-in na nakahubad at naglublob siya ng pitong beses. Pagkatapos siyang maglublob sa isang bukal, unting-unti nawawala ang kulugo niya. Pagkaraan ng limang minuto, halos walang dungis at mantsa ang balat ng isang **Fourth Hokage** Incarnate. Kusang nawawala ang kulugo niya dahil sa utos ni Tenteng Manghuhula.

Pagbihis niya ay nakita niya si Kisame na ginulpi sa Mangekyou, sa Juuken at sa Drunken Fist nito. Kusang ipinahid ni Naruto si Kisame sa magaspang na balat niya na parang liha at nag-Kagebunshin siya at in-Odama Rasengan siya ng todong-todo na may sanhi ng pagwasak ng pader ng publikong palikuran kaya makikita ni Naruto si **Jiraiyang** manyak na mahilig manilip ng babae. Ibinato ni Naruto ang explosive kunai kay Jiraiya in point blank at tumalsik siya na katulad sa pamamaraan ng pagtalsik ng Team Rocket sa ere.

"Ang gandang-gandaaaaaaah! I'm in heeeeeeeaven, yeah!" sigaw ni Jiraiya na may ngiti sa ngipin niya at umaagos-agos pa ang dugo niya sa ilong niya dahil sa pagsabog gawa ng explosive kunai. Nagbigay ang mga manonood ng perfect ten dahil sa paglipad sa ere si Jiraiya.

"Diyos ko po'on… ang sakit ng ginawa n'yo, guys. Wala na ba kayong awa sa akin… bakit kayo lang ang may galit sa akin? May ginawa ba akong masama sa inyo?" aniya ni Kisame na may pa-drama-drama na parang may nanalo sa Famas awards.

"Ay sorry pala, Kisame. Akala ko ikaw yung True Ogre sa Tekken 3 na nilalaro ko nang pinili ko si Lei Wu Long sa Playstation, eh yun pala ikaw iyon." Aniya ni Neji.

"akala ko ikaw ang balyena si Moby Dick. Baka maitama ni Kapitan Ahab niyan!" Aniya ni Rock Lee na ma-biblical ang sinasabi niya.

"Yari ka ngayon!" sigaw ni Naruto na may natutunan sa Bitoy's School of Pagyayari "iyan ang tanging parusa mo sa pagtangkang pagdakip mo sa akin, Pating ng Akatsuki" At pinatikim ni Naruto si Kisame ng lupit ng Odama Rasengan hangga't may pader na tatamain, tinodo niya ang pagka-rasengan niya sa kalayuan ng sampung milya.

"Wow… Naruto… ang lupit ng Odama Rasengan mo" aniya ni Rock Lee na may paglaki ng mata niya.

"S-class jutsu na nga ito 'no?" aniya ni Neji.

"Astig 'no? biruin mo sa kalayuan ng sampung milya eh hindi na siya babalik sa Konoha, right guys?" tanong ni Naruto.

Biglang tumawa nang malakas ang mga magiting ninja sa Konoha.

"Oo nga pala, ililibre ko kayo ng Ramen sa Ramen Ichiraku, guys." Sabi ni Naruto.

"Oo nga, sa sobrang paggamit ng jutsu na ito eh nakakaranas ako ng gutom na iyon." aniya ni Neji.

Nanigurado si Rock Lee at pumunta sila sa Ichiraku Ramen upang magpiging sila sa tagumpay ng pagkatalo ni Kisame.

"Para sa tunay na tagumpay!" sigaw ni Naruto.

"Para sa pagkawala ng kulugo ni Naruto!" aniya ni Neji.

"At para sa panggugulpi kay Kisame!" aniya ni Rock Lee.

"YAHOONG-YAHOO! KAMPAI!" aniya ng tatlong ninja habang nag-toast at umiinom ng Teazz Cola sa Ramen Ichiraku na makikita ni Naruto at ni Neji na si Rock Lee ay may alien sa katawan niya.

"Alien nga ba si Rock Lee?" aniya ni Naruto.

Sumang-Ayon si Neji…

"But there something's strange…" misteryosong magsalita si Naruto "pwede sino sa atin… alien!"

Tumigil at minasdan nila si Rock Lee na may isang alien sa loob ng katawan niya. Tumawa sila na may bulalas.

"ALIEN! RAISE THE ROOF!" tili nila sa tuwa. At tuloy na tuloy ng kasiyahan sa kabaliwan nila.

Kinabukasan, nang gumising si Kisame mula sa pagkamuhi ng paggulpi ng mga tatlong Konoha Ninja, nawala ang sama ng loob at tinignan niya ang saya ng umaga niya. Kaso sa isang mukha ng kinaiinisan ng lahat ay natakot ang mga tao nito at nagtago sila sa buhay nila. Nang makita ni **Deidara** at ni **Tobi **(o mas kilala na si **Uchiha Madara**) ang mukha ni Kisame ay bigla silang natakot at ibinato ang putik ni Deidara sa mukha ng nagdadaing na pating.

"ay yuck! Mukhang OFW na binugbog ng mga amo sa iba't ibang bansa si Kisame!" diring-diri si Deidara sa mukha niya.

"I second to motion" aniya ni Tobi.

Nang tinignan ni Itachi si Kisame ay bigla siyang tumili ng malakas na para si Kevin McCallister sa Home Alone noong pasko nang makita niya yung dalawang magnanakaw sa bahay niya.

"Ba't ba sila may takot sa akin, hindi naman akong multo, 'di ba **Kakuzu" **aniya ni Kisame.

"isang milyon ryo para sa paliwanag na ito, Kisame." Aniya ni Kakuzu.

"ang mahal naman para sa impormasyon na ito, pwede bang… credit cards na lang?" tanong ni Kisame.

"Sorry… major credit cards are not accepted. We accept any cards like placards, clow cards, cell cards et cetera, et cetera, et cetera…" aniya ni Kakuzu na parang isang automated telling machine. Pero hinambalos ni Kisame si Kakuzu gamit ng Samehada niya hangga't mawala ang ulirat niya.

"Daig ka sa mga hayupakken, kurakoten!" sigaw ni Kisame na may pa-German-German ang accent niya.

Nalaman na ang pinakamasaklap na katotohanan nang pumunta si Kisame sa banyo at nang tinignan ang mukha't katawan niya ay may nakita siyang kulugo hindi sa mukha niya kundi sa buong katawan at mapipilitan siyang madaing (siyempre… dapat siyang madaing dahil natutuyo na siya sa sumisikat na araw… hehehehehe!!!) sa habang panahon at habambuhay hangga't kamatayan ang mararanasan ang nakakarimarim na sumpa na ito.

"Anak ka ni Bakokang, sinumpa ako ni Naruto! Dumami ang kulugo ko!!! Nagkakabakokang na ako!" tili ni Kisame ng malakas.

"Buti nga sa iyo, Kisame. Hinding-hindi na ako lalapit sa iyo kailanman, kuluguhing pating na bakokangin." Aniya ni Itachi at ini-spray siya gamit ng Baygon Shark Killer Spray.

"Ah gan'on… hahawain na kita, Itachi!" bulyaw ang isang pating.

At biglang tumakbo si Itachi palayo hangga't nang mabunggo ng isang Leader ng Akatsuki ay…

KABLAG!!!

Hinawaan ni Kisame ang kulugo sa pinuno ng Akatsuki hangga't nagkakulugo siya.

At anong nangyari… nagkapasahan ang nakakahawang kulugo sa iba't ibang miyembro ng Akatsuki at tumili na sila…

"WAAAAAAAAAAH! KADEEEEEREEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Nang lumabas si Itachi malayo sa mga kinatitirikan ng mga Akatsuki papunta sa isang bundok na may punung-puno na ang mala-berdeng damo na may baka at mga tupa, kumanta siya ng parang may sira sa ulo.

_The Hills Are Alive… with A Sound Of Miyuuuuu-sic…_

At hinawaan na ni Deidara at ni Tobi si Itachi ng matinding Kulugo sa katawan niya at napasigaw si Itachi ng…

"BWISET, NAGKAKULUGO NA AKO! SUPER SIZE SIYET NA MALAGKET!"

Habang ang mga uwak ay humihiyaw na ang sabi nila ay…

"MGA TANGA! MGA TANGA! MGA TANGA!"

**TAPOS-OWARI-KULTOPINISH!**

Author's Note:

In-edit ko muna para hindi magmukhang makalapastangan ang ginawa ko. Walang imemention ang biblikal na outcome na ito. (Pwamis… hindi ko gagawin ko ang kalokohan na nakakapagsira sa aking pananampalataya.) Pero istorya ko ito at hindi ko ilalagyan ang frills na ito.

Para sa hindi ninyo alam… ang kaboses ni Tenten sa Naruto ay ginanap ni **Tamura Yukari** na siya ay gumanap kay Ranpha Franbois AKA Mother Milky Way sa Galaxy Angel series, Talim ng Soul Calibur series at iba pa. At least fan ako ni Sakurai Takahiro dahil mas swabe ang boses ni Cloud Strife sa Advent Children.

At, kung gagawa ako ng humor stories… deep research is better para may hint pa. Masyado akong cryptic eh, ako lang ang nakakaalam

Inisip ko ang kabaliwan na ito pero… kuhang-kuha sa komersiyal ng Teazz Cola.

Kouichirou Shintani: ngayon na si Kishou ay namatay, eh ako na lang ang mamumuno dito. I will help you without the oppression, except Kisame.

Guys sa WM: yehey!

Basahin niyo at i-rebyu mo ito. Constructive Criticism ang kelangan dito.

**Omake**

Paalala: Parokya Ni Edgar owns this song, Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto

Eto na ang Parody ng Pedro the Basura Man… ang Kisame the Sharky Man. Remember, _Kisame no Kiyarakutaa no Kanzen na Messatsu desu…_ (in Japanese: Kumpletong Paninira ng Character ni Kisame)

Kisame The Sharky Man

Made By: Namikaze Minato-han

Genre of this Omake: Parody

Kisame the Sharky man

I'm Kisame the sharky man

I live under the Pacific Ocean

I went to the sea shore

Kinain ko maraming tao

I'm Kisame the sharky man!!!

Kisame the Sharky Man. Opens October 9 at nine o' clock at Discovery Channel.

**TAPOS-OWARI-KULTOPINISH!!!**

Rebyu na kayo!

"_Laughter is truly the best medicine and worst weapon. It can heal you, and most of all… it can kill you."_

_-Namikaze Minato-han_


End file.
